O que eu tambem nao entendo
by Carolinne Gabrielle Claire
Summary: song fic de Kawa um presente de niver pra mim.


**O Que Eu Também Não Entendo.**

**Jota Quest.**

Harry estava sentado na cama dele olhando para o teto com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ele não pode evitar se lembrar de Gina e das cartas que eles estavam trocando.

Era estranho, desde o ano passado ele só conversava com Rony e Hermione, mas desde que Gina o tinha mandado aquelas cartas para tirar ele da depressão ele se pegava pensando na pequena Weasley.

-Pare com isso Potter... –ele falou para si mesmo –Ela e a pequena irmã do seu amigo –Mas um pensamento o fala –"mas ela não e mais tão pequena" –e com estes pensamentos ele dorme.

**Essa não é mais uma carta de amor  
São pensamentos soltos traduzidos em palavras  
Pra que você possa entender  
O que eu também não entendo**.

A cada dia, ele ficava ansioso por Edwiges voltar com as cartas, principalmente as de Gina.

-O que esta acontecendo com você Potter? –ele se pergunta confuso, mas logo ele sorri ao ver a carta de Dumbledore lhe contando que no dia seguinte ele iria para o beco e veria os amigo e Gina.

**Amar não é ter que ter sempre certeza  
É aceitar que ninguém é perfeito pra ninguém  
É poder ser você mesmo e não precisar fingir  
É tentar esquecer e não conseguir fugir, fugir.**

Quando ele voltou para a rua dos Alfeneiros, nada poderia tirar o sorriso que ele tinha, a pequena Gina não era mais só a irmãzinha de Rony, não, ela era agora a namorada de Harry Potter, uma garota maravilhosa que dava a ele o que ele mais precisava, amor.

-O que esta sorrindo tanto garoto? –Tio Valter pergunta emburrado, ver o sobrinho feliz era o fim para ele.

-Por um dia bom –Harry sai deixando os Dursleys perplexos.

**Já pensei em te largar  
Já olhei tantas vezes pro lado  
Mas quando penso em alguém é por você que fecho os olhos  
Sei que nunca fui perfeito, mas com você eu posso ser  
Até eu mesmo que você vai entender.**

Harry estava sorrindo ao ver Gina voltar correndo e o abraçar fortemente, ele estava no beco diagonal com a prima que ele tinha conhecido no dia anterior, infelizmente Gina compreendeu mau ao ver Harry abraçado a uma garota e o esbofeteou e saiu correndo, agora tudo explicado, eles estavam passando um tempo bom.

-Eu te amo Gina –ele sussurra no ouvido dela que sorri e o beija apaixonadamente antes de irem para suas respectivas casas.

**Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens  
Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis  
Posso tirar a tua roupa  
Posso fazer o que eu quiser  
Posso perder o juízo   
Mas com você eu tô tranqüilo, tranqüilo.**

Eles estavam em Hogwarts, sentados embaixo de uma árvore perto do lago vendo os amigos brincando entre si, mas tudo o que Harry queria era estar ali abraçado a garota que ele amava.

-No que você esta pensando? –Harry sorri para ela e beija a testa dela suavemente.

-Em quanto eu te amo –ela se aconchega mais nele e riem ao ver Rony ficar azul com um feitiço de Hellen.

**Agora o que vamos fazer, eu também não sei  
Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo?  
Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser?  
Estou aprendendo também.**

-Você tem que me ouvir... –Gina fala ao que Harry estava andando apressado pelos corredores –Eu te amo Harry... Por que você esta fazendo isso? –

-Porque ele quer matar todos a minha volta Gina... Ele quer matar você... Como eu posso ficar vendo a pessoa que eu amo morrer assim? –Derrepente Gina se abraça a ele e fala em soluços.

-Ninguém vai morrer Harry... Nós te amamos... Eu nunca vou deixar você –ela o beija –Nunca –

**Já pensei em te largar  
Já olhei tantas vezes pro lado  
Mas quando penso em alguém é por você que fecho os olhos  
Sei que nunca fui perfeito, mas com você eu posso ser  
Até eu mesmo que você vai entender.**

Harry corria pelos corredores, o poder que ele tinha descoberto estava querendo sair de novo, ele não queria machucar os amigos, por isso ele estava indo para a clareira que ele tinha descoberto no meio da floresta.

-Potter –Snape fala ríspido –Menos 20 pontos por... –Mas ao ver o olhar de Harry, Snape fica pálido e logo e jogado contra a parede, Harry se assusta e começa a correr de novo.

-HARRY... ESPERA –Gina corria atrás dele, logo os amigos vêem Snape e Gina manda eles procurarem os professores e ela segue o namorado, ela estaria lá para ele.

**Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens  
Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis  
Posso tirar a tua roupa  
Posso fazer o que eu quiser  
Posso perder o juízo  
Mas com você eu tô tranqüilo, tranqüilo.**

Harry estava no centro da clareira, a cada grito dele, uma onda de poder quase derrubava as árvores em volta.

-Harry –ele se assusta ao ver Gina ao seu lado.

-Gina... Se afaste... E perigoso... –Gina o abraçou e começa a emanar uma aura de energia de puro amor, as auras dos dois pareciam se misturar e acalmar um ao outro.

-Eu nunca vou te deixar –ela o beija calmamente.

**Agora o que vamos fazer, eu também não sei  
Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo?  
Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser?  
Estou aprendendo também.**

Harry estava deitado na ala hospitalar, ele sentiu algo segurando sua mão, quando ele força a enxergar, ele sorri ao ver o cabelo vermelho de Gina.

-Bom dia dorminhoco –Gina fala com um sorriso, depois ela dá um tapa no braço dele e fala –ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA DE FAZER ISSO COM A GENTE? –mas logo ela se acalma ao que ele a beija –Não faça mais isso –ela soluça um pouco e Harry sorri.

-Embora não possa prometer não lutar contra o cara de cobra, eu prometo que sempre vou voltar para você –ele a beija novamente –eu te amo Virginia Weasley –ela apenas o beija novamente.

Eles nunca entenderiam o que sentiam, mas estariam lá um para o outro.


End file.
